Kamen Riders' Super Forms
In most installments of the Kamen Rider series in the Heisei Era, there is a Kamen Rider who gains a form that is stronger than the base form(s) and is usually the last form before a Final Form, called a Super Form. The only main Heisei Riders not to have had a Super Form before their Final Form include Ryuki, Kabuto, Den-O, and Decade. Kamen Rider Kuuga *Kamen Rider Kuuga **Amazing Mighty KR-Kuuga AmazingMightyForm.png|Kuuga Amazing Mighty Kamen Rider Agito *Kamen Rider Agito **Burning Form AGITO-BURNING.png|Agito Burning Form Kamen Rider 555 *Kamen Rider Faiz **Axel Form KR-Faiz AxelForm.png|Faiz Axel Form Kamen Rider Blade *Kamen Rider Blade **Jack Form KR-Blade JackForm.png|Blade Jack Form Kamen Rider Hibiki *Kamen Rider Hibiki **Hibiki Kurenai Hibiki_Kurenai.PNG|Hibiki Kurenai Kamen Rider Kiva *Kamen Rider Kiva **DoGaBaKi Form KR-Kiva DoGaBaKiForm.png|Kiva DoGaBaKi Form Kamen Rider W *Kamen Rider Double **FangJoker KR-W FangJoker.png|Double FangJoker Kamen Rider OOO *Kamen Rider OOO **Tajadol Combo OOO-TAJADOL.png|OOO Tajadol Combo Kamen Rider Fourze *Kamen Rider Fourze **Magnet States KR-Fourze MagnetStates.png|Fourze Magnet States Kamen Rider Wizard *Kamen Rider Wizard **All Dragon Wizard all.png|Wizard All Dragon Kamen Rider Gaim Gaim= *Kamen Rider Gaim **Kachidoki Arms KACHIDOKI.png|Gaim Kachidoki Arms |-| Baron= *Kamen Rider Baron **Lemon Energy Arms KRGa-Baronlemonenergy.png|Baron Lemon Energy Arms |-| Ryugen= *Kamen Rider Ryugen **Jimber Dragon Fruit Arms (Novel Exclusive) Ryugen_official_Jimber_Dragon_Arms.jpg|Ryugen Jimber Dragon Fruit Arms |-| Zangetsu= *Kamen Rider Zangetsu **Jimber Melon Arms (Novel Exclusive) Zangetsu_Jimber_Melon SIC.png|Zangetsu Jimber Melon Arms |-| Duke= *Kamen Rider Duke **Lemon Energy Arms KRGa-Dukelemonenergy.png|Duke Lemon Energy Arms |-| Bujin Gaim= *Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim **Ochimusha (S.I.C. Hero Saga Exclusive) QQ图片20180626063557.jpg|Bujin Gaim Ochimusha Kamen Rider Drive Drive= *Kamen Rider Drive **Type Formula KRDr-Driveformula.png|Drive Type Formula |-| Mach= *Kamen Rider Mach **Super Deadheat Mach (Novel Exclusive) SuperDeadheat Mach.png Kamen Rider Ghost Ghost= *Kamen Rider Ghost **Grateful Damashii KRGh-Ghostgrateful.png|Grateful Damashii |-| Specter= *Kamen Rider Specter **Houdini Damashii KRGh-Specterhoudini.png|Specter Houdini Damashii Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Ex-Aid= *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Maximum Gamer Level 99 KREA-Exaidl99.png|Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99 |-| Brave= *Kamen Rider Brave **Fantasy Gamer Level 50 KREA-Bravel50.png|Brave Fantasy Gamer Level 50 |-| Genm= *Kamen Rider Genm **Zombie Gamer Level X KREA-Genmlx.png|Genm Zombie Gamer Level X Kamen Rider Build Build= *Kamen Rider Build **RabbitTank Hazard Form **SmaphoWolf Hazard Form **HawkGatling Hazard Form **KaizokuRessya Hazard Form **KeyDragon Hazard Form **RabbitRabbit Form **TankTank Form KRBu-Buildrabbittankhazard.png|RabbitTank Hazard Form KRBu-Buildwolfsmapho Hazard.png|SmaphoWolf Hazard Form KRBu-Buildhawkgatlinghazard.png|HawkGatling Hazard Form KRBu-Buildkaizokuressyahazard.png|KaizokuRessya Hazard Form KRBu-Buildkeydragonhazard.png|KeyDragon Hazard Form KRBu-Buildrabbitrabbit.png|RabbitRabbit Form KRBu-Buildtanktank.png|TankTank Form |-| Cross-Z= *Kamen Rider Cross-Z **Cross-Z Charge KRBu-Crosszcharge.png|Cross-Z Charge Kamen Rider Zi-O Zi-O= *Kamen Rider Zi-O **Kamen Rider Zi-O II **Kamen Rider Zi-OTrinity KRZiO-Zi-O II.png|Zi-O II KRZiO-Zi-Otrinity.png|Zi-OTrinity |-| Geiz= *Kamen Rider Geiz **Kamen Rider GeizRevive Goretsu **Kamen Rider GeizRevive Shippu KRZiO-Geizrevivegoretsu.png|GeizRevive Goretsu KRZiO-Geizreviveshippu.png|GeizRevive Shippu Notes *The main Riders' Super Forms can be generally grouped into four types. **Agile (Faiz Axel Form, Blade Jack Form, Double FangJoker, OOO Tajadol Combo, Build RabbitRabbit): The user becomes more agile when gaining significant speed or flying ability. **Bulky (Agito Burning Form, Fourze Magnet States, Gaim Kachidoki Arms, Drive Type Formula, Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99, Build TankTank): The user gains more armor or muscle, increasing either his physical capacity or defensive power. **Fusion (Kiva DoGaBaKi Form, Wizard All Dragon, Ghost Grateful Damashii, Zi-O Trinity): The user combines his previous forms into one single power, allowing him to use all of these forms' capacity. **Upgrade (Kuuga Amazing Mighty, Hibiki Kurenai, Build all Hazard Form, Zi-O II): The user increases his base form's Ability Perimeters, resulting in the colors of said form changing to match its enhancements. *Some Super Forms are strong enough to rival or even sometimes surpass the Final Forms in terms of raw power. However, the Final Forms still have abilities that enable them to surpass the Super Form in areas they can't; Gaim Kachidoki Arms, Drive Type Formula, and Ghost Grateful Damashii being the only examples of this so far. *Many Super Forms contain restrictions, side-effects and/or dangers when used. These problems are usually stabilized when the Riders upgrade to the Final Form: **Faiz Axel Form: The user can only move at the speed of sound for 10 seconds upon activation before deformation. **Kiva DoGaBaKi Form: The user can only use this form for 5 minutes before becoming endangered. **Double FangJoker: The users could lose control of themselves. **OOO Tajadol Combo: The user is fatigued more so than a standard full combo. **Wizard All Dragon: The user's mana is drained very quickly. **Drive Type Formula: The user is injured by G-Forces when using a physical Full Throttle finisher. **Ghost Grateful Damashii: The user is paralyzed for quite a while when any of the Gammaizers activate or some of the 15 Damashiis still having an argument with each other. **Brave Fantasy Gamer: As a result of the villian theme of Taddle Fantasy, the user can lose control and can go wild during a battle. **Genm Zombie Gamer: As a result of the "zombie" theme that dictates this form, the user frequently exhibits bizarre, lumbering, and awkward mannerisms. **Build Hazard Form: The user loses full control of himself after transformation. **Cross-Z Charge: Sclash Driver causes the user to anger and go berserk. **GeizRevive: The user's own body starts damaging itself due GeizRevive Ridewatch's Time Powers, even at the risks of death of the user. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Rider Forms